Blake Diamond
by amf studios
Summary: an alternate universe where Blue Diamond's son is raised by a Peridot, pearl and Spinel parallel to steven universe's life. AU, minor spoilers for the SU Movie
1. prolouge

**Welp, here we go again. This is actually my second take on the DiamondcousinsAU, lets see if it goes better than last time(damn, dibs had a lot of plot holes.) Ok, so basically both Rose and Blue had kids in this universe, rose had Steven, and Blue had this fic's main character, we all got that? Also minor spoilers for The Steven Universe Movie as I added a character from that in here, because she's fun, and realistically the one most likely to be given to a child. So proceed with caution, enjoy!**

Prologue: rebirth

Era Three: Year One: Day One.

Pearl had been through a lot in her time, by her diamonds side in court, the gem war, her diamond's mourning, and so, so much crying. But this? She could never be ready for this.

It started slowly, Blue diamond had come to earth to mourn. Mourn the loss of her beloved Pink diamond, who had been shattered melania ago. She cried, she wished she could have done something, but it was all said and done.

At some point, she began to see humans come. They heard her crying and found her. She ignored them at first, but soon she began to talk to them. She found it funny, that on this world something as fragile as a human could thrive where something as mighty as a diamond would perish.

With each human she talked to, she began to understand why pink had been so fond of them, everyone had a story to tell, some of sadness, others of joy or anger or surprise. With each human, she had learned of a unique experience. And eventually Blue found she respected them, and even felt remorse. Her species had caused humanity, and so many other species a thousand times the heart-ache she had felt, the colonies, the cluster, everything. She needed a way to take it all back, to fix the damage gems had done, to finally let something good come out of it.

A Child. A human gem hybrid, to be exact. A being that could connect to not only the gems, but the organics they had always fought. She had consulted sapphires to see it possible, but they only found one way. Blue diamond would have to give up her gem, her physical form, her life, to birth her child. She accepted.

It had been a few hours since. The magnificent Blue Diamond gave up her form to birth Blake Diamond. The gem to change the course of history.

"Welcome to Era 3," Pearl said quietly as she looked at the baby. The small boy laid there, wrapped in a baby blue blanket.

"He looks just like her!" another gem next to pearl said.

"Are you cracked? They barely look anything alike, you clod!" a third said, smacking her on the back of her head.

"Hey, Peridot, that hurt!" the second gem shot back.

"Well, I didn't think you had enough brain power to comprehend pain!" Peridot yelled.

"Urgh, Know it all!" The second insulted.

"Boneless!" Peridot yelled back. Unfortunately for the three of them, the yelling did not help the infant sleep. He stirred and began to cry, the room was engulfed in a blue light which hit the three gems causing two of them to burst into tears.

"Spinel, Do something!" Peridot said through her tears.

Spinel stumbled toward the baby, she struggled to get to eye level with him. When she had finally gotten a hold on his cradle for support, she began making silly and outlandish faces. Blake stopped crying for a single moment, then immediately resumed causing spinel to literally melt out of sight in a very cartoonish manor.

"I've got nothing!" She shouted.

"What, you're literally made for entertainment!" the third gem yelled in question.

Spinel staggered over to her and yelled, "Yeah, but with pink I didn't have this kind of pressure!"

The two were about to yell further, but were interrupted by the blue energy fading out of the room as the crying seised. The two gems' glance shot to Pearl who was cradling the hybrid infant.

"Well, now we know," she calmly said, "our diamond hates yelling."

"Let's hope that never happens again," Spinel said with a sigh.

"He's a human infant," Peridot said coldly, "you don't need to be a sapphire to see where this is going."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Earth tour

Era three: year Fourteen: Day 57

The morning sun loomed over the countryside, shining off a bright blue, crystalline structure. Inside said structure, slept a young boy about fourteen, with snow white hare just a tad shorter than shoulder length. He was wearing blue onesie like pajamas with a diamond shaped hole highlighting a blue diamond gem embedded in his chest, and a small violet bracelet on his wrist.

The bracelet glowed a bright pink as a voice said, "My diamond, it is time to wake up."

The teen stirred in his cubby, then sat up with his royal blue eyes half open revealing their diamond shaped pupils. He yawned then haphazardly got out of cubby and walked into another room. This other room was very resemblant of a spa, but much more futuristic but also crystal-like.

His bracelet once again glowed and chimed, "My diamond, it is time for a relaxing bath."

"Yeah, whatever," the teen responded as a tub automatically filled with hot, blue water. He walked up the steps to it and eased in, letting the hot liquid consume his form.

After about ten minutes he clap twice and the water began to drain. He shook his mane of white hair returning it to its naturally frizzy state that fell over his left eye. The young gem walked over to a wall then pressed his hand on a panel. The wall opened revealing an entire wardrobe of Mostly black and blue clothing.

"Any prefered Attire, My Diamond?" his bracelet chimed.

"Just the usual is fine," He responded. A set of ten, teal rods that almost resembled fingers floated from the top of the wardrobe and began selecting a particular outfit. The rods began to dress the young diamond in a black shirt, midnight blue cloak like jacket, dark indigo pants and black boots. Two more rods levitated toward his face and generated a cyan tinted visor with a midnight blue frame.

The boy stretch as he exited his personal spa. He then left his bedroom through a door that led into a large room with several tables, chairs, couches, screens, and other assorted furniture. In the middle of the room was a grand tree surrounded by beautiful pink flowers. Directly above it was a sky light letting in the morning sun. He swiped his hand over the bracelet and a screen that read, "Era 3: year 14: day 57, 7:09 a.m." appeared.

"Three, two, one," the diamond counted down as the clock changed to 7:10.

A panel opened up and a high pitched voice yelled, "GOOD MORNING, BLAKE!"

Soon after the cartoonish Spinel came cartwheeling through the panel. She jumped into the air than landed hands first on one of the tables, she flipped forward allowing Blake to get a good look at his jester. She had a light pink skin tone with darker pink hair in done in two heart shaped buns, a blue top with puffy pink shoulder pads and shorts, Cartoonish magenta colored gloves and shoes. Her eyes were black and pie-cut with no visible irises, and in the middle of the unique gem's chest was a heart shaped, pink crystal.

"How's it going Lil' Blue!" Spinel said with a grin.

Blake couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Morning, Spinel, I'm just fine."

Another panel opened and a second gem came through, this was Pearl. She was much more petite and femenine looking than Spinel. She had a light periwinkle complection, slightly darker blue hair that covered the entire top half of her face, and was wearing a silver leotard with a translucent skirt, and a diamond shaped opening around her Circular, baby blue gem.

"Spinel, do you have to yell that, every morning?" Pearl asked. Though her tone was quiet, she was clearly annoyed.

"Relax, P. I'm just havin a bit of fun!" Spinel said with a shrug.

Pearl shook her head, then turned to Blake and Bowed, "Good morning, my Diamond."

The young gem returned the bow, "Good morning, Pearl. What's on the schedule today?"

"Today will be a more or less of a free day for you, Peridot and I have to perform some routine maintenance checks on various structures around the globe," Pearl responded.

"Oh, one of those is today, how long will it take?" Blake asked as he walked over to the tree. It had begun to sprout purple, cubic fruits. He reached for one but was unable to grab it. A pick elongated arm swooped by him as Spinel said, "Allow me."

Her rubber-like hand snatched a few fruits and handed them to her diamond, who took a bite out of one with glee.

Pearl let a small grin form on her face, "It will unfortunately take a majority of the day, we need everything at top functionality for when the earth becomes your colony."

"Speaking a which," Spinel started as she dropped upside down from the center trees branches, "you are plannin' ta rename the place when you take over, right? I'm mean, Earth? Really who came up with that lame name!"

Blake rolled his eyes, "yeah, I know, you hate the name, but hey, I'll let you name the moon if ya want."

"Heck yeah! Time to think of some moon puns!" Spinel exclaimed as she suddenly shot back up into the tree.

Finally a third panel opened and an argument could be heard.

"Oh great, Captain Buzzkill is up," Spinel sighed.

Out of the panel walked a tall gem with a lime green skin-tone, cyan hair that was done in two spikes going opposite directions making a V shape and her triangular gem was in her exposed navel. She appeared to be wearing a blue crop-top with a black X wrapping all the way around it, in the middle of this X was a blue diamond insignia, her bottom clothing was that of the bottom half of a midnight blue jumpsuit, her boots were mostly black with blue heels, and she had similar looking gauntlets with the same rods before acting as fingers, Like most Peridots had.

One of her "Hands" was currently in screen mode allowing her to talk to someone with a british sounding voice.

"We can only keep this charade up for so long, Peridot, the court is beginning to ask questions!" the gem on the other side of the line said.

"Our diamond will take the throne when he is ready, not a moment sooner!" Peridot shot back.

"Well can he hurry up? I've already had to deny Yellow Diamond audience with Blue on several occasions!" the gem pleaded.

Peridot rubbed her forehead, "Look, Aquamarine, We've been doing our job, making sure Blake is ready take the throne, your's is to keep things running while we do that!"

The green gem looked at Pearl for a moment, then said, "I gotta go, Peridot, out."

"What was that about?" Blake asked.

Peridot sighed, "Nothing, My diamond, some of the gems over in management are cracking under pressure is all," she stood up straight and continued, "I am to assume that Pearl has already informed you of our duties today?"

Her diamond nodded as he ate another fruit.

"Good, come Pearl we have much to accomplish today," Peridot said, before narrowing her glance at Spinel, "If anything happens to him, I'll shatter you myself, Spinel."

"Aye, Aye, Tin Legs," the pink gem replied in a mocking tone.

Peridot shot her a scowl, then began walking out of the room, Pearl waving goodbye as she followed her.

"Why do you and Peridot hate each other so much?" Blake asked.

Spinel jumped onto one of the couches before answering, "she never wants to do anything fun, it's always work and business with her."

"Yeah, but you gotta admit she does some cool stuff!" Blake said joining her.

"If ya ask me the only cool thing she did was hack that satellite to get us free cable," Spinel said as a monitor appeared and she began flipping through channels.

Meanwhile Peridot and Pearl were entering the warp pad room of the base.

"Good thinking with that routine maintenance excuse, all I could think of was one of Nephrite's cargo shipments but of course he'd wanna see her," Peridot said stepping up to the warp. She looked to Pearl who was looking at the floor, "You coming or what?"

Pearl seemed to be spacing out so Peridot yelled, "Pearl!"

"Oh," she said snapping back to reality, "it's just… I don't like lying to him."

"If he knew about the cluster, do you honestly think he'll want anything to do with homeworld? The lies make him feel better," Peridot assured her.

"So do bandages, but eventually they have to come off," Pearl said stepping onto the warp. There was silence as it activated, this was gonna be an awkward warp.

Back with Blake and Spinel who were watching Ducktective…

"I don't get this show," Blake said, "how does the constable understand him?"

"I dunno, I watch it cause it's funny," Spinel said before laughing, "don't patronise me! Ha!"

Blake thought to himself for a moment, then asked his jester, "hey, spinel."

"Yeah?" she replied.

"So Peridot and Pearl are going to check things around earth right?" Blake started.

"Uh, Yeah, so?" Spinel said sweating a little.

"And the earth is my colony," Blake continued.

"Where are you going with this?" the pink gem eyed him.

"Well why don't we go check some of the stuff out too, afterall, we don't even have a permanent spot for the base right?" The young gem said with a grin. He jumped off the couch and began to run toward the warp room, however a certain pair of pink arms grabbed him.

"Oh, no you don't, you ain't going anywheres…" Spinel said with a serious tone making her diamond frown a bit. She then shot over to him and finished with a grin, "Without ME!"

Blake perked up and the two ran into the warp room.

"So where we going first?" Blake asked.

Spinel scratched her chin, "Hm, Oh I know just the place!"

Later she said, "Welcome to the big, black, Ball thingy!" gesturing a large rock-like sphere.

"Woah," Blake said in awe, "what is this thing?"

"I dunno, found it while I was randomly warping around!" Spinel shrugged. She walked over to it and gave it a good knocking, "I know Pink had a flare for weird junk but I doubt this was her idea."

Unbeknownst to her, her fist made a small crack in the sphere. She moved her hand to her chin and said, "Yeah, I guess apart from being completely out of place this thing doesn't do much."

"Don't think it's a good place for the base either," Blake sighed. Spinel jumped to his side on the warp and said, "yeah, but there's plenty of cooler places."

The warp activated and after a few seconds they were in a giant field of sorts, or should I say a field of swords?(I know, buddy had horrible jokes.) there were also giant strawberries.

"Wow, did some kind of battle happen here?" Blake said looking at a giant axe.

"Yeah, things went crazy couple milenia back," Spinel said nervously rubbing the back of her head, "Uh, let's check somewhere else, K?"

"But wait, I wanna che-" Blake began but was cut off by the warp activating. When the warp stream faded they were in the middle of a desert. Blake pouted abit about not getting to see the rest of the field, but he was distracted by spire of sand sprouting from the ground.

"Cool huh? A self-building sand castle!" the Pink gem pointing to the various sand structures laid before them. Walls, staircases, pillars, it was like someone had planned to build one but put everything in the wrong spot.

"So why's it all spread out? Looks more like a sculpture garden than a castle," the young diamond said walking over to one of the structures, he tapped it and it dissolved into it's sandy base form.

"Must be something wrong with the desert glass," Spinel answered, she began walking north gesturing Blake to follow, "Come on, I know where it is!"

The half gem began to follow his older friend, she began humming a tune as they walked. Blake looked around, it was mostly desert for miles, however he thought he could vaguely see a pink structure in the distance. But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud, animalistic noise, "what was that?"

Spinel extended her eye into a make-shift spyglass, and began scanning the area, "hm, not really seeing much activit- SWEET MOTHER OF MONKEY MILK, IS THAT A LION!?"

Quick advertisement: Be sure to check out the Amf studios youtube channel, now back to our regularly scheduled Fanfic

The warp reactivated and scruffed up versions of Spinel and Blake appeared.

"Huh, never thought I'd punch a lion," Spinel said as she jumped off the warp.

"And I never thought lions could be pink and open wormholes," Blake added following her, "so this is the last stop?"

"At least the last place I can bring ya without Tin Legs freaking out," Spinel said with a grin, "welcome to the sky spire!"

Blake whistle as he gazed at the giant floating tower, it was like something pulled straight out of a fairytale, "what's at the top?"

"Only one way to find out!" Spinel grabbed a hold of Blake, carrying him piggyback style, she wound up her legs and sprang over to another floating island, "You good, Lil' Blue?"

"That. was. AWESOME!" Her diamond exclaimed response.

Spinel smirked, "Good, cause we're doing it again!" she sprang toward the next island, then jumped to a fourth landing in a river, another spring and they were on main tower island. Spinel loosened her grip on Blake, and he slid off her back landing on his feet. He began running up the stairs laughing, "Last one to the top's a cracked gem!"

"Hey," Spinel said as she started running after him, "I aint cracked!"

The two took turns being in first place, until finally they both were at the top. They exited an empty dome shaped room to see a lake atop the tower, the evening sun reflecting off of it giving it an exquisite purple appearance, in the middle of the lake was a tiny building no larger than a doll house.

"Wow," Spinel said in awe, as Blake moved over to the building. He looked in the window and saw a tiny white stag beetle with a gem on it's back inside a miniature bedroom. The beetle seemed to sense his presence and moved toward him. He held his hand to the tiny insect, it climbed into his palm and seemed to bow.

"Hey spinel!" he said as his jester came to him, "this little bug seems to like me. Can we keep it?"

Later back at the base, Blake and Spinel were sitting next to each other on the couch, Spinel was watching her shows while Blake was holding his new pet beetle, who he had dubbed, "Sky."

They heard one of the panels opened and turned to see Pearl and Peridot walking in covered in dirt and oil.

"Hey, Captain buzzkill, you guys get hit by a bus?" Spinel chuckled.

"It was just a drill," Peridot said walking to her room.

"I take it you two had an enjoyable day?" Pearl said wiping herself off.

"You know it," Blake smiled, "you guys?"

"Eh, it was… interesting," Pearl replied.


	3. Chapter 2

***me a day before writing this chapter:* wonder how this story's doing. *29 followers* Me: WHAT!**

**Yeah, this story's been up less than a week and it's already crushed every other fanfic I made in terms of popularity, VLL, Old news, Damona in the details, second banana! Seriously, it's like the SU fandom is the last decent fandom so everybody's being nice to me and my new au. But regardless, I'm returning some of the love, yall can send me suggestions for stories you guys wanna see in this fic, like how my characters interact with humans, or the how they react to corrupted monsters or what not, and I'll pick my favorites and flesh them out, now first some ground rules, nothing involving my characters meeting any of the crystal gems or diamonds, I have plans to have them meet, but it will not happen yet, also, they have to be realistic in terms of their probability to happen. Apart from that go nuts, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Bring your diamond to work day

Era 3: Year Fourteen, Day 62

A panel of a dark room in the diamond base opened revealing peridot, her back to the light of the hallway. She walked into the room, her metal boots clanking as she entered. Dim blue lights began to turn on revealing a fully decked out laboratory. The room had a large monitor, a chamber full of gems suspended in green bubbles which had a pipe connecting to a much larger chamber, inside of which were two giant mechanised hands in resting positions, visible cracked from previous uses.

Peridot activated her screen hand, "Log activate, Corruption Cure experiment 652. this is Peridot, so far the test subjects have been completely unresponsive, don't worry my fallen comrades, I'll put you back together."

She pressed a button and the pipe opened allowing a single bubble to fall into the larger chamber. Another button and the hands activated with a cyan energy, floating a few feet off the ground.

For a moment Peridot starred at the bubble, inside was a Honey Agate. A diplomatic gem in a management position, or at least she would have been. Peridot took a breath, then held her gaze as on of the robotic hands moved to pop the bubble. The green sphere burst at the mech's touch and the yellow gem fell to the ground. It began glowing white, as a silhouette of a tall broad shouldered woman began to sprout from it, the gem being on the figures thigh.

After a few seconds the figure began to glitch and distort, eventually growing to become more akin to a cross between a spider and a wasp. A few seconds later, it solidified into a monstrous three eyed insect, venom dripping from its spider-like jaw.

"Cure prototype X39, ingage," Peridot said turning a knob causing one of the hand's fingers to turn into a giant syringe, filled with a bright pink liquid, "preparing to insert."

The free hand grabbed a hold of the spider-wasp(yes I'm calling it that), The corrupted gem began to squirm in its grip, spitting venom in the hope of escape. The syringe hand floated closer toward the gem, ready to inject the cure.

But before Peridot had the chance to begin the curing process, she heard a knock at the door pulling her from her concentration. Pearl had security access to the lab so it couldn't be her, Blake had no reason to enter so it must have been…. Spinel.

Peridot sighed as she put the mecha hands on standby mode. Why that nonsense gem of a ruby-gone wrong had been brought on this mission was beyond her understanding, Spinel had been a last minute decision to bring to earth around three months before Blue diamond was due for child birth. Peridot had been aware that a third gem was going to be assigned to Blake's care, but out of the nineteen gems that were aware of what was happening at the time she just wished that Blue Diamond had picked someone more qualified, perhaps Emerald, or one of the sapphires, she would have even settled for one of those amethysts!

Peridot opened the door and yelled, "What do you want, Sp-" but she immediately realised she was looking at Blake. She stumbled a little but regained composure and said, "My Diamond, my apologies, I thought Spinel, was at the door."

"No, actually, I wanted to see what you were up to!" her diamond said with a grin, though soon something behind her caught his attention.

"It's very important but very dangerous, Why don't you return t-" "what's that thing?" Peridot looked down to see Blake starring at the spider-wasp from under her arm.

"Ugh, that? It's n-nothing you should be concerning yourself with!" Peridot lied.

Blake raised an eyebrow while folding his arms, something he had seen her do last time Spinel got her head stuck in an air vent, "Peridot."

"B-believe me, my diamond, it's not something you want to see!" Peridot stuttered.

"Peridot, as your diamond, I order you to tell me what it is," Blake said with a tiny bit of internal regret, he didn't really like having to pull that card but it did come in handy from time to time, had he not pulled it on another occasion her would never have learned of the gem war.

"Fine, I guess if this works you'd might as well understand it," Peridot begrudgingly said, turning around gesturing him to follow. When they entered the lab she first grabbed a gem destabilizer from the rack of similar weapons. She handed it to him which made the young hybrid give her a quizzical look, "isn't there safety glass?"

"That glass has been replaced four times," Peridot said bluntly before bring her screen back up, "you are familiar with the definition of insanity, correct?"

"Yeah, it's when humans can think straight and become a danger to themselves and the things around them," Blake answered.

"Well for gems it's similar, but different," Peridot said, "at the end of the great gem war, the diamonds launch a final assault on the earth that was meant to wipe out the entirety of the crystal gem army, a warning was set off before hand but not all of homeworld's forces were able to escape in time, we assumed them shattered."

"I take it we were wrong?" Blake thought aloud.

"Correct," Peridot sighed, "during one of her visits, your mother was attack by one of these creatures, after poofing it she discovered that the aftermath of her attack had not destroyed the gems on earth, it did something much worse. We call it corruption, a gems mind is warped, altered, they become nothing more than an animal… and their body follows suite."

"Why… is this one here than?" Blake said horrified at what he'd just heard.

"Simple, I've been trying to undo it. Blue said it wasn't a priority, I felt we should at least try to fix the damage… that's why we've been doing any of this really, fixing things gems did," Peridot said, and Blake swore he saw a tear in her eyes. In a minute she regained her determined look, "I'm going to inject the serum, stand back, my diamond."

Blake obliged as the syringe hand closed in on the spider-wasp, the needle pierce its body and it let out a high pitched cry has it began to turn back into light, for a moment it began to shrink into a more humanoid shape, giving Peridot a hopeful expression, but in an instant it reverted back into the monster it had become.

The gem and a half frowned at this failure but in a couple seconds they were pulled out of their thoughts by the spider-wasp squirming out of mecha hands grip. Blake gasped as Peridot took immediate action, she attempted to use the hands to smash the corrupted monster's body but it was too quick, it jumped from side to side until the hand smashed through the glass freeing it.

"Oh No!" Blake and Peridot said at the same time as the beast began to charge them. Peridot jumped to Blake pushing him out of the way as the former gem rammed into the door breaking it down. It started scurrying down the hall. Blake and peridot looked at each other, "OH NO!"

A little later in the main room of the base, Spinel was watching the latest episode of the reimagined Lil Butler while Pearl tended to the hibiscus flowers in the center of the room. At some point both of them heard the sound of rapid banging getting steadily closer.

"You hear that too, P?" Spinel said right before the Spider-wasp broke through one of the access panels, Blake and Peridot running after it with destabilizers.

In a moment of panic, Pearl summoned her gem weapon, a Baby blue chinese fan with a circle shaped hole in the middle and sharp, royal blue diamonds lining the end making it like a blade. She made a swift cut to two of the monster's legs. It screeched in pain and ran towards Spinel.

The gem in question put her thumb in her mouth and blew her fist up like a balloon to the size of a watermelon, she then wound up her arm launching a punch straight into the monster's middle eye. The Spider-Wasp's wings began to vibrate as it to flew up in an attempt to escape.

"Oh no, you don't!" Peridot yelled activating a tractor beam suspending the corrupted monster in green energy. She slammed the creature down as Blake ran in stabbing it with his distablizer into its midsection, he pressed a button causing the twin spikes of his weapon to electrify. The Spider-wasp began to screech as its body glowed blue and began to fall apart, finally exploding into a puff of smoke, its gem falling to the ground.

Peridot sighed as she went over to the gem bubbling it. Pearl ran over to blake in a fit of hysteria freaking out over whether or not the monster had hurt him. Spinel hopped over to peridot and said, "one of your pets got loose, eh, Tin Legs?"

"She used to be a gem, Spinel, you can at least treat her with a little respect," Peridot sighed.

Spinel rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I don't tend to give things respect when they try to kill me."

At that moment Pearl turned around in rage, "WHY WAS HE EVEN NEAR THAT THING?!" this came as a surprise as Pearl was normally quite calm, "you know what these monsters are capable of!"

Blake ran in front of Peridot and said, "Pearl, calm down! I caught peridot doing something with it and made her show me, she didn't want to!"

After a few seconds Pearl breathed a sigh of relief, "thank goodness, Please my diamond, leave these… things to us, they are very dangerous."

Blake nodded. Pearl returned the gesture and began to clean the damage asking spinel to join her. He walked to peridot and asked, "Now what?"

"Back to the drawing board for me," Peridot frowned. Before she could get too into her thoughts, Blake gave her a hug saying, "I'm sure you'll get it eventually, and I wanna be here when you do!"

The older gem could help but grin, "I do too my diamond. I do too."


End file.
